


The Boy Without Hands [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cornered, Mary makes a deal with the devil. Fourteen years later, he comes for her youngest son. This is a fairy-tale AU based on the Grimm Brothers' story, The Girl Without Hands.</p><p>The Podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Without Hands [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themegalosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Boy Without Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232787) by [themegalosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/pseuds/themegalosaurus). 



**Title:** The Boy Without Hands  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** : themegalosaurus  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Dean/Sam  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Length** : 51:37  
**Summary** : 

> Cornered, Mary makes a deal with the devil. Fourteen years later, he comes for her youngest son. This is a fairy-tale AU based on the Grimm Brothers' story, The Girl Without Hands.

The original work can be found [Here](archiveofourown.org/works/3232787)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20themegalosaurus/Litra/The%20Boy%20Without%20Hands.mp3)  
Or as an Audiobook [ Here](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20themegalosaurus/Litra/The%20Boy%20Without%20Hands.m4a)


End file.
